Patch February 27th, 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ Spawning *Starting the game now puts you in the deploy screen instead of at the warpgate *Players can now select to spawn at a reinforcement point on another continent if there are no open reinforcement points on their current continent. *The closest spawn point to the squad leader is now available across zones Revive Timer *Player corpses now have a 30 second decay timer. If the dead player is not revived before this timer then their corpse will be removed from the world and that player is no longer reviveable. *Successful revives now have a player-facing 10 second accept/decline timer. If this timer reaches zero then the revive is declined and that player's corpse is removed from the world. *Medics will now see the revive icon blinking as feedback when an ally player’s corpse decay timer is getting short. Camo Consolidation *Camos for weapons, vehicles, and armor have been consolidated into one item. *All players who have purchased a camo in the past will now be able to equip that camo in all slots (if applicable; a small amount of camos have faction, vehicle, or weapon restrictions) *Single Use camos are not included in this change. Class Quiz and Starter Loadouts *A class quiz has been added to help new players figure out which class to try first. Completing the quiz gives a reward for the class selected. All players can take the quiz when logging in to a warpgate. *Each class now begins the game with two unlocked loadout slots. These loadouts have been geared to expose each classes roles. *Existing players will have receive the additional loadout and any new items added to starter gear as part of the new loadouts Sniper Rifles New faction unique sniper rifles! *NC AF-8 RailJack **Cutting edge railgun tech found in Auraxis' Firearms Railjack sniper rifle allows for lightning-fast bullet velocities. Distant targets are dropped almost instantly following a split-second charge-up delay from its powerful superconductor. *TR TRAP-M1 **Multiple firing modes on the TRAP-M1 give it incredible flexibility on the field. In addition to standard semi-auto fire, it utilizes a 2x burst mode for accurate long-range kills, with an additional higher RPM 3x burst mode for closer targets. *VS Phaseshift VX-S **Equipped with an experimental regenerating power core, the Phaseshift VX-S can be fired indefinitely with proper trigger discipline, or held down to fire a powerful overcharge shot. Reloading the core will cool down an overheated Phaseshift. New common pool Nanite Systems scout rifle: *NS-30 Vandal **Thanks to its lightweight frame and stabilized barrel, the NS-30 Vandal scout rifle features accurate fire and superior mobility while aimed, making it a common choice for aggressive, mid-range infiltration. VO Packs and VO Improvements VO Packs can now be purchased and the new voice can be selected on the profile screen. Voice packs are specific to faction and gender. Added occasional, contextual, automatic voice callouts: *Tossing grenade *Target-specific kill callouts (infantry, MAX, sunderer, etc) *Reloading *Healing *Repairing *Friendly fire warning Misc *Un-owned boosts can now be viewed and purchased from the boost equip screen *Icons for each player’s class are now displayed on the passenger list *UI cleanup to the notifications menu *Horn audio can now be previewed. *The minimap/objective area of the HUD has been rearranged in anticipation of the Missions system *Sunderer No Deploy zones added to the Light Bridges at Heyoka Chemical Lab. They block deployment regardless of faction. *Nighttime on Amerish shortened and brightened. Now similar to other continents. *Redistributed infantry and areospace resources in regions around the southern warpgate on Amerish. Balance The NC Gauss SPR & Impetus, TR 99SV & KSR-35, VS VA39 Spectre & Phantom VA23 semi-auto sniper rifles have been improved to allow faster follow-up shots. They are also receiving an increase to damage at range and damage over time. *Recoil recovers faster, from 5 to 6 *Cone of fire bloom per shot improved from 1.0 per shot to 0.8 per shot *Min damage improved from 334 at 75 meters to 334 at 85 meters *Long reload is now faster, from 3.3 to 2.975 seconds *Short reload is now faster, from 2.22 to 2.125 seconds *Hip cone of fire improved: min = 5.5, max = 6.5 *In addition to the above, the NC Gauss SPR, TR 99SV, VS VA39 Spectre have had an additional recoil reduction. Vertical recoil reduced from 1.3 to 1.2 per shot. TR 99SV & TSAR-42 *Adjusted weapon position in hip so that they block less of the screen and have a smoother transition into scoped mode TR KSR-35 & VS Phantom VA23 *Now transition to iron sights faster Semi-Auto Scout Rifles have received a damage over time increase when emptying the magazine. This includes the NC AF-6 Shadow, TR HSR-1, and VS Nyx VX31 *Reload is now faster, from 2.76 to 2.4 seconds *Ammunition capacity increased from 12/72 to 12/84 *Increased NC AF-6 Shadow and TR HSR-1 muzzle velocity to 570 m/s *Corrected VS Nyx VX31 muzzle velocity being set too high. It is now at 540 m/s as listed in the 02/13 patch notes Battle rifle muzzle velocity is now faster *NC Warden & TR AMR-66 projectile velocity increased from 500 to 600 *VS Eidolon VE33 projectile velocity increased from 500 to 570 NC AF-18 Stalker, TR SOAS-20, VS Artemis VX26 *These no longer use sniper tracers or flyby audio. They now use carbine style tracers. Bug Fixes *Engagement Radar will now track enemies that are no longer on the minimap *Fixed reinforcement spawn points and instant action not working correctly on Amerish *You should no longer be able to fall between the terrain and building structure at Split Peak Pass *Fixed issues at Ikanam Garrison with spawning underground and broken teleporters *Fixed issues at Ikanam Biolab where the airpad wouldn’t resupply and the jump pads were jacked. *Fixed the gravity pads and missing collision at Mekala Cart Mining *Removed some pesky pink barrels at Deep Core Geolab *Fixed an issue where single use camos could not be unequipped *Fixed a bug where the option to resupply or equip frag grenades is removed once the player runs out of their purchased amount *Fixed confirmation window having the wrong text when unlocking crossbow bolt attachments *Fixed standard spawn locations being incorrect when death happens while out of bounds Category:Game Update